1. Field
The present invention relates to apparatus and method for classifying the environment of a data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of communications devices such as cellular telephones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and data processing apparatus in general often have such devices with them at all times. However, while it is convenient to have a communications device present at all times it can be intrusive, for example if telephone calls are received whilst in a meeting or business telephone calls received whilst at home. A user may wish to only receive SMS text messages or voicemail during such times but may forget to configure the communications device to respond to only text messages or take voicemail.
It is also the case that the times when a user would not wish to be disturbed, such as when in a meeting or by business calls when at home are often characterized by the user being in a particular location, with particular people and/or when the user is exhibiting particular behavior or a particular type of use of the device. Such things may be considered to represent the environment of the user and the communications device.
Aspects of the present invention were made with the foregoing in mind.